The Spider
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Four members of the spider get stuck in the clans can they get back to their own world intact or will they decide to stay? Summary sucks, and YAY FIRST HUNTER X HUNTER AND WARRIORS CROSSOVER ON FANFICTION! Anyways I don't own warriors or Hunter X Hunter I only my own my OC's


**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg—long—limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose—cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Ivypaw

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Dovepaw

Foxleap—reddish tabby tom

Icecloud—white she-cat

Toadstep—black-and-white tom

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Briarlight—dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices**

Dovepaw—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost—tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders **

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud—very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flametail

**Warriors**

Oakfur—small brown tom  
Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Smokefoot—black tom

Toadfoot—dark brown tom

Applefur—mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost—black-and-white tom

Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird—pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose—tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw—light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot—gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur—dark gray tom

Redwillow—mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices**

Flametail—ginger tom

Ferretpaw—cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw—black she-cat

Starlingpaw—ginger tom

**Queens**

Kinkfur—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

**Elders**

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail—dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater—white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar—brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot—gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather—dark gray tom

Apprentice: Cottonpaw

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

Apprentice- Echopaw

Nightcloud—black she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Redpaw

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws

Harespring—brown-and-white tom

Leaftail—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Antpelt—brown tom with one black ear

Apprentice: Icepaw

Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Blurpaw

Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail—dark gray she-cat

Frostleaf: cream she-cat, white splashes, dark green eyes

Sunstrike—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Furzepelt—gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Boulderfall—large pale gray tom

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Whiskertail—light brown tom

**Apprentices**

Echopaw: silver she-cat, ice blue eyes

Swiftpaw: black tom, white splashes, deep blue eyes

Redpaw: ginger red tom, deep blue eyes

Icepaw: creamy she-cat, amber eyes

Cottonpaw: black she-cat, white muzzle, deep blue eyes

Sunpaw: ginger orange she-cat, emerald green eyes

Rainpaw: small silver she-cat, rainy blue eyes, everything seen from left eye is blurry

Whitepaw: ginger red she-cat, white stripes, blue eyes

Nightpaw: pure black she-cat, amber eyes

Blurpaw: fluffy pure black tom, gray eyes

Lightpaw: cream tom, light forest green eyes

**Elders**

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

Tornear—tabby tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker—black tom  
Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors**

Graymist—pale gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur—light gray tabby tom

Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot—mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

Robinwing—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt—light brown tom

**Apprentices**

Hollowpaw—dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw—pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw—brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw—light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail—ginger-and-white tom


End file.
